


I'm in love and it's a sunny day

by englishghosts



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishghosts/pseuds/englishghosts
Summary: For Happy Steve Bingo, prompt "cuddling" + Polyshipping day!So yeah, it's pretty short and I might not be able to finish the bingo on time, but I still thought this was cute.





	I'm in love and it's a sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> For Happy Steve Bingo, prompt "cuddling" + Polyshipping day!
> 
> So yeah, it's pretty short and I might not be able to finish the bingo on time, but I still thought this was cute.

Steve wakes up warm. He runs hot nowadays, ever since the serum, but it still surprises him sometimes, not waking up chilled to the bone and with rattling lungs.  
  
The sun woke him up. High on the sky, it comes through the window, where the curtains have fallen open, to fall directly on his face. He debates getting up to close the curtains, but the sunlight catches in Peggy's hair, turns it copper and he finds himself dazed by it.  
  
Her face is still relaxed in sleep next to his. The covers have slid down, revealing her collarbones, her breasts. He wants to kiss her, but doesn’t want to wake her up.  
  
The arm around Steve's waist tightens and he feels a stubbly kiss on the back of his neck.  
  
"Morning," Bucky whispers into his ear. Steve tips his head back against Bucky's shoulder, closes his eyes against the sun.  
  
"Morning," he whispers back.  
  
"Good morning," Peggy says, in her rough, accented voice. Steve opens his eyes again and she's smiling warmly. There's still a trace of red lipstick on her bottom lip, where Bucky kissed it off last night. Steve kisses her now. He turns his head and kisses Bucky too.  
  
It's good.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://englishghosts.tumblr.com) !


End file.
